Acacia Potter: The Potions Accident
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: After a Potions Accident, Harry is...changed.Severus is forced to take care of Acacia a.k.a Changed Harry. FLUFF AND LOTS OF OVER-CUTENESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I own Acacia but not Harry.**

"Add two drops of Ambleahge Syrup and then place your sample on my desk." Snape snapped at the class, the Gryffindors in particular.

"Understand?"

Most of the students nodded quickly and fearfully.

"Potter, you're with Longbottom." Snape sneered at him.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry shifted his things over to Neville's cauldron.

The next half-hour of the class passed uneventfully, Neville sweating profusely and managing to avoid disaster only because Harry was keeping a really close watch on him.

Fortunately, they had managed to progress to the desired stage and all that was left was the two drops of Ambleahge syrup.

Harry eyed Neville as he carefully tipped the bottle.

One drop...

Another drop...

Then—

Neville's hand slipped and Harry watched helplessly as the entire contents of the bottle splashed into the cauldron.

"Shit." Harry cursed.

At once, the potion hissed and began to froth and bubble ominously. Clouds of steam and heavy columns of acrid smoke filled the dungeons.

"DUCK AND COVER YOUR FACE! CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!"Snape bellowed at the chaotic class and the students did so just as the potion exploded with a eardrum-bursting sound right into Harry's face...

**To be continued...**

**I'll post the next chapter in...half an hour? So yeah...**

**Please review and tell me how to improve my story... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters...**

After the smoke had cleared, Snape stood, seething, in front of a cowering Neville's ruined cauldron. He scooped up some of the acid green potion in a vial and tapped it with his wand.

"Impressive," he said in a dangerously silky voice.

"How you've managed to combine a Hair-Colour, Gender-Change, Hair-Growth and De-Ageing Potion is really beyond me."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he slammed the table and snarled right into poor Neville's face.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?IMAGINE IF SOMEONE HAD SWALLOWED IT?AND YOU, POTTER—" Snape was cut short.

Harry was nowhere to be seen..

"Potter?"

There was a heap of black Hogwarts robes at the base of Neville's melted cauldron. The entire class was silent, staring at the pile of robes, as though expecting something to jump out at them. Snape strode hurriedly over to the spot where Harry had formerly stood and he prodded it gently. The little thing inside gave out a tiny wail and Snape immediately understood.

He gasped and quickly rewrapped the tiny creature inside.

Standing up, pale, Snape announced, "Class dismissed." before hurrying out of the room, leaving behind a class of extremely confused Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Snape hurried along to Dumbledore's office, black robes billowing out behind him.

He paused in front of the ugly gargoyle called Pook and he mumbled out the password.

"Hotdog gummies."

"Lovely morning, Severus." Pook said cheerfully.

"Pook, it's an emergency. Please open up."

"Minerva's up there, Severus."

"I don't—what are they doing?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to know either. I thought I heard some noises, though..."

"POOK!"

"Kidding...kidding." The gargoyle chuckled and leapt aside.

Muttering under his breath, Snape darted up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Um...wait..."

Snape huffed.

"Ok! Come in." Dumbledore called out

Snape flung the door open and Dumbledore and McGonagall were leaning against Dumbledore's heavy wooden table and surveying him over their spectacles.

"Yes, Severus? We were enjoying ourselves before you came in..."

"ALBUS!"

"Just kidding..."

"Potions accident...Potter...changed..." Snape babbled.

"SEVERUS! CALM DOWN!" Minerva shrieked.. Snape took in a deep breath.

"There was a Potions accident. Neville Longbottom messed up the potion and I think Potter must have swallowed it. I haven't had time to observe the effects."

Dumbledore and Minerva stared at Snape in shock and they motioned for him to place the robes on the table. Minerva slowly unwrapped the little bundle as Snape and Dumbledore stood to one side.

All of a sudden, the little thing in the robes began to cry, the fresh sound piercing through the what-seemed-like-frozen air.

Taking a few cautious steps towards the bundle, Snape peered into it and felt his heart stop.

The little girl inside had long, curly brilliant red hair, pale, smooth skin and full pink lips. Her pretty little face was scrunched up because of her crying and tiny tears made their way down her cheeks.

then, she opened her big eyes and Snape found himself catching his breath.

Those eyes. She had Lily's brilliant green eyes.

_She has her eyes..._

**Ok i am quite disappointed by this story...**

**Please review and tell me if you hate it. Concrit is appreciated.**

**I shall try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Acacia!**

**Okay I have some issues to clear up :**

_**Rebecca calzone**__**:**_ Acacia is A TODDLER FOR GODS' SAKE! How can she have full breasts…etc… She's meant to be _cute _in the story not SEXY! Also, they are NOT going to fall in love. Please do not jump to conclusions before you read the rest of the story. It's annoying. Also, Acacia has lost all memories from her age onwards so she doesn't know that she hates Snape and Snape just feels that Acacia looks like Lily. For a spoiler: He feels _protective _of her. Not in a lover-lover way. In a fatherly way. He has morals too okay. Oh and also, in case you didn't realise, Lily is a _Flower's _name and so is _Acacia,_ so there _is _a link. Hariette and Mary sound weird.

Just an explanation. I hope I didn't offend you.

**This story is actually AU. Say that this is 1996, Snape teaches Potions, Remus teaches DADA, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the run. So…yeah…**

**Oh and I'm gonna do a slight turn to the 'dark side' to spice up the story—abuse(from the **_**Dursleys **_**not the teachers!). I'm sorry if you hate abuse stories but it makes Acacia more helpless and thus the story has more plot… **

**This is sort of a Severitus…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series and its characters,**

Ten minutes later found a curious female toddler sitting on a table looking up innocently at eight witches and wizards with her huge, emerald eyes. She bit her lower lip worriedly, afraid that she was in trouble and that she would be beaten like the big man at home would do. She cringed slightly into the overlarge robes draped around her.

"She's so cute!" Pomona chuckled.

"Harry certainly makes a pretty girl." Remus joked.

"Um…You know we can't call her Harry, right?" Filius said.

"Any suggestions for a name?" Minerva cleared her throat.

"Acacia." Severus spoke up immediately.

They all looked at him incredulously, surprised that he would suggest a sensible name for the boy—child that he hated. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's the name of a flower. It means hidden love." Pomona smiled.

"What a lovely name. Acacia she shall be." Minerva smiled.

Acacia fidgeted awkwardly at everyone's stares. Feeling uncomfortable, she felt like crying but tried to hold it back as the 'big guy' would hit her if she started crying. Nevertheless, her lower lip began to tremble violently and her large eyes watered, then, she could not control it any longer—she burst into quiet tears.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Poppy pleaded.

An unfamiliar instinct washed over Severus as he saw the helpless girl cry and before he knew it, he had reached over to the sobbing girl, picked her up and gently rocked her. She winced and flinched when her reached for her, expecting a beating and was surprise when he was so gentle. Once in his arms, a wave of security and safety immediately washed over her and her sobs slowly subsided until it was just a few quiet whimpers and hiccups. She had never remembered feeling so safe and warm and so she snuggled into that man's soft black robes and breathed in his calming scent.

The other teachers were frozen in shock, except for Albus, who had a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus flushed, which was very unlike him.

"Our cold Potions Master, softening at last." Rolanda teased.

Severus glared at her but he knew it was true. He did not feel the love for Lily in Acacia but instead—protectiveness, as though he was her father.

He was confused.

Acacia pulled back and looked timidly up and Severus.

"Who you?" She asked simply. When he frowned, she immediately cringed and looked down.

In a gentle voice, he replied," Severus Snape."

"Th…Thewush?Thnape?" She pronounced innocently.

A few of the teachers snorted and Severus sighed.

"Remus Lupin.

"Wemush Wupin."

"Call me Moony." Remus chuckled.

"Moo…mwee…moowee?"

"Pomona Sprout."

"Bomoma Thout?"

"Filius Flitwick."

"Fweeas Fwitwee."

"Poppy Pomfrey."

"Bobby?" Acacia blinked.

"Rolanda Hooch."

"Wanda Ooch."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Minnie Mwagonagoogoo."

Remus was biting his lip and trying his best not to explode in laughter.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Apples Dwumbedudu."

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He was not the only one, Rolanda and Pomona were laughing too.

Acacia then looked at Severus.

"Who me?"

Severus blinked.

"Acacia Potter,"

"Akasha Potoo?"

Severus allowed a true smile to grace his lips for the first time in a very long time.

"Yes."

"Come on, Acacia, let's get you dressed for dinner." Minerva cooed.

Acacia frowned and looked from Severus to Minerva, unsure of whether to trust her or not. She looked at Severus, the question on her face. Getting her point, Severus nodded, though confused about her unwillingness to trust others.

Maybe…?

No.

Acacia slowly climbed down from Severus's arms and she toddled over to a waiting Minerva. Minerva picked her up and before they could leave, Acacia twisted around and waved shyly at Severus.

"Bye, Daddy," she said softly and then they left, leaving Severus open-mouthed and the other teachers grinning.

TBC…

**Okay, did you like it?**

**Please tell** **and give me constructive criticism. I said **_**constructive, **_**not flames.**

**Review!**


End file.
